Dante
Dante (ダンテ) is one of Da'at greatest advisor and wise teacher to Harmony God and the Angel of all realm. Everything call him the Master of Philosopher or they're call him the Inferno that he is the master of Fire, but only a rumour from what the God of Destruction said about him. But everyone call him, the Traveller. Dante is very loyal to Da'at and Prime, that the two of them are both Infinite King including one of Da'at children- Nazareth as well, that the three of them are Infinite and the other one Tempus as well. Dante is one of the greatest and loyalty to all Infinite King including few Omni-King as well. Dante is a supporting protagonist of Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and Personality: According to Raziel, when she wrote down about Dante as she wrote down to her main chronicle and said: "Dante is wise, greatest and powerful teacher to all kind. Dante taught the Angels and the Harmony God to understand the value and teach to life and the ways of cosmos. Dante is more than a Wise Teacher, he's also a Traveller." According to Whis when he said to Goku and the others about the Traveller, when he said, "Dante is one of the greatest traveller, who seek out to learn more from his quest to unlock many secret that was lay hidden for thousand of years during from his travelling across thousand of system from his time. Dante is wise and great man, knowing he's love to travel and unlock the greatest secret from many planets that's waiting to be discovered." Dante got short black hair and black eyes and wear a very experience clothing from the Renaissance era from his love of fashion and art. Dante wrote down to his own words, the Language of God, only he along with the others who know the secret of his writing. And yet he learn about the betrayal - Lucifer and learn the Chaos War and witness him in Trial and send him banish toward another Earth. Dante is wise and excellent teacher to all Angels and Harmony Gods. According to Horus that Dante knows about Kitsune very long ago, during their friend relationship they're have, until she was killed, when he was drown in despair that he want to know who kill her. When Horus said, "Dante and Kitsune know each other for very long time, before her fate was revealed. The two of them are great friend to each others, since before and after me and the others were born. Dante knows about Kitsune's power is far beyond like I am. Dante is wiser to anyone, but the relationship between those two are very strong from." Dante is wise and great man, knowing he serve under one master, and that is Da'at and also trusted loyal to Prime, Tempus and of course Nazareth that's Dante is one of the most advisor since after the dawn of beginning. According to Beerus that Dante can overwrote on the God of Destructions and of Zeno as well. Knowing that Beerus can see that Dante is not just a traveller, but he's also the main authority, under the direct order from Da'at himself. That's why Beerus and the others are no match from him. Powers and Abilities As a Human-Like Deity, Dante is one of the most powerful beings of the 13 multiverses. It is stated by Horus that Dante's power is comparable to the likes of Athena and the Grim Reaper in which their powers are superior to that of the Harmony Gods. Dante is also said to be a 'God of Death', similar to that of the Grim Reaper and usually absorbs souls or guide them to the Underworld. His power level in is about 186,900,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Absolute Strength: Dante is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of his physical blows. He is able to lift planets from their orbits without any supplementary aid and can shatter the space-time continuum with his punches. Absolute Speed: Dante can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against the user. Dante can move at infinite velocities, allowing user to surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow them to move past time and space itself. Absolute Durability: '''Dante is immune to any/all kinds of damage, be it physical (internal and external), mental, spiritual and even conceptual. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly literally one of the only causes of death to Dante. '''Erasure Immunity: Dante possesses the power to be immune to the Erasure technique as he can withstand its side effect. Death Inducement: Dante can kill anyone and possibly even anything using varying means, either instantly, slowly over time, after certain conditions are met, or after a certain period of time has gone. Death Empowerment: '''Dante can become stronger, faster, and more durable. by the deaths of others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. '''Life-Force Absorption: '''Dante can absorb life-force/energy, vitality and health, while removing it from the source, into his body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, and using it as power source. '''Soul Manipulation: '''Dante can manipulate the soul, the incorporeal and immortal essence of a living thing, souls are usually most obviously present in sentient beings. '''Absolute Wisdom: Dante possesses great wisdom: deep understanding and realization of concepts, people, things, events or situations, resulting in the ability to apply perceptions, judgements, and actions while keeping these understandings. Dante's intellectual faculties transcend virtually all other sentient beings in his universe. Fire Manipulation: Dante possesses the ability to create, shape and manipulate fire. Dante demonstrates this by igniting the Flame of Olympus Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight '''- The ability to fly with the use of his ki. * '''Dimensional Space - Dante can open portals to all types of the Seventh Universe such as the past, present and future timelines. * Temporal Rewind - Dante can also use his Warp technique to transport himself and others (such as Ares & Shido) through time to different time periods. * After-Image Technique - 'Dante moves so quickly that he leaves an image of herself behind. * '''Instantaneous Movement '- Dante can use this technique to teleport to other planets. Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Dante can transport anywhere within and even outside the universe. Physical-Based Techniques * '''Mastery of Self-Movement - Dante's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. * I Won't Let You - Athena uses pressure point attacks to knock out her opponents. * Strike of Revelation - Athena swiftly karate chops the opponent on the neck, rendering them unconscious. * Energy Nullification '- Dante is able to void out energy and energy-using attacks by canceling out their effects and turning them into nothing. ** '''Mortal Ki-Immunity '- Mortal ki has absolutely no effect on Dante. However his ki can still be detected by those who have God-ki or Super God-Ki. Energy-Based Techniques * '''Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Dante's Ki-Blast is strong enough to destroy a planet. * Ki-Sense - Dante can sense the Ki of other beings as well. He is also able to sense Godly Ki. * Death-Beam - This is one of Dante's signature techniques. To perform the technique, Grim Reaper extends his right arm and fires a small, thin, very fast and concentrated laser-like beam of ki from his index finger, which barrels down and pierces through the opponent. Dante is able to fire the attack very quickly, while maintaining precise aim. * Barrage Death-Beam - A rapid-fire variation of the Death-Beam technique. First, Dante extends his index finger at the target as if he were to fire the Death Beam. Then, he fires multiple Death Beams at a very fast rate, inflicting a great deal of damage. * Death Cannon '- Dante holds one of his hands in front of him with the other hand supporting it (in a manner similar to the Explosive Demon Wave). Then, he fires a large purplish-pink energy wave or energy sphere at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. * '''Death-Ball '- Dante creates a spark of ki lights on the index finger and, once enough energy is gathered, this spark may grow to the size of a small moon. When ready, this Death Ball is thrown towards the target. * '''Kamehameha - Dante uses this technique after Goku taught it to him. He holds his hands near one of his sides, creating a shiny, blue energy ball. Then he throws his palms forward to fire the beam. * God Kamehameha - '''This is a more powerful variation of the Kamehameha technique. First Dante either lifts his hands joined together in the air, or joins his hands to his side. Then, he charges the attack with his hands drawn his side, like a regular Kamehameha. Finally, he fires the attack towards his opponent in the form of an bluish-red energy wave. Transformations Ultra Instinct Dante achieved this form, after mastering his power. Dante's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Her power level in this form is about 934,500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. True Ultra Instinct Dante achieved this form, after mastering the Ultra Instinct transformation. While utilizing the mastered Ultra Instinct form, Dante became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of his offensive and defensive might. Similar to that of Goku, Shido, Michael and Vegeta, Dante gains a complex blue and silver aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles. His power level in this form is about 4,672,500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationship: '''Dante and Da'at: He's loyal to him, knowing he serve his life under the guidance of the Light and Creation. His will and his order that Da'at that Dante will forever to severe him under his command. Dante and Prime: The same from Da'at. Dante and Tempus: The same from Da'at and Prime. Dante and Kitsune: The two of them are greatest of friends. Until when she got murder, he vow to get his revenge to know the death of her for the murder who have the grudge against her. Dante and The Grand Priest: Dante taught him many years and understand the value to look after his children so that he will teach them about understand and protect the Omni-king and Infinite King from certain threat. Dante and Tails: Ever the death of his friend, when he learn that Kitsune got an descendant name Tail. Dante look at the boy and yet he's decide to be a guardian and also an Uncle to him and yet he see that Tail will make a fine Harmony God, under the direct order from Toyo and Horus. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Acrosians Category:Gods